


Back and Forth

by 12TimeTraveler



Category: Chris Schmelke - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Creation Conventions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12TimeTraveler/pseuds/12TimeTraveler
Summary: If you've ever attended a Supernatural convention in the US then you are familiar with Chris Schmelke, the convention photographer.Chris is just working your average Supernatural convention when he finds himself swept off into the world of the TV show.





	Back and Forth

Chris walked down the hallway, long legs carrying him across the strange patterns of the hotel carpet. A long line already waited outside the photo op room. You could feel their excitement and their nervousness just looking at them. Some fans hopped nervously from one foot to the other. Some fiddled with their clothes or their hair for the umpteenth time. Even the familiar faces of the convention pros couldn’t hide their excitement.The butterflies in their stomach seemed to fill the air. Chris smiled at the sight. He really loved his job.  
“Chris! Can I get a Schmelfie?” A happy girl with hair curly enough to challenge Merida bounced up to him, phone ready in hand. Schmelfie. Ha. What this fandom could do with words would never cease to amaze him. Chris glanced at the volunteer standing at the door. She stared at him anxiously, willing him to hurry up.  
“Sure.” He said, taking her phone from her. He pulled her close and held out the phone. Click.  
“Thanks, Chris.” She said, taking her phone back.  
“Sure. Have a good one.” He said, smiling before hurrying away to the anxious volunteer. He quickly slipped into the room, which was bustling with volunteers, keeping the fans neatly in their line. A few waved and called out Chris’s name. He waved quickly and distractedly.  
“Are you ready, Chris?” Steph asked. Chris nodded and grabbed his camera. Steph grabbed the microphone of her headset. “Okay. We’re ready. Bring them in.” Chris grabbed his IPod and scrolled through his playlists before settling on his favorite.  
He glanced back at the fans. A few girls were already crying. Probably con-virgins. Though Jared and Jensen could pull convention pros into hysterics without even trying. Chris smirked. Sunday’s were always wild. Like another world. A girl screamed, and the room erupted into cheers. Jared and Jensen, followed by their bodyguards, entered the room.  
Jared immediately started dancing to the music, smiling at the fans in an attempt to help them calm down and relax. A tiny girl, maybe 14, who stood at the front of the line grinned and carefully wiped her eyes so as not to disturb her make-up.  
Jensen approached Chris, arms open for a big man-hug.  
“Hey man. How have you been?” Jensen asked.  
“Killing it. How about you? Ready for today?” Sundays could be so exhausting for these guys.  
“Always.” Jensen said. Jared bounced over, a puppy of a man just about Chris’s height. He smothered Chris in a big man-hug.  
“Let’s do this!” Jared said. Chris chuckled and lifted his camera. The 14-year-old girl stepped forward shyly. Jared had to bend over double just to hear her. Chris bounced lightly to the music, waiting patiently for her to stutter out her pose request. She slid in between the boys and they went to wrap her up in a hug. But their big muscly arms covered her face. Chris lowered his camera and frowned. Jared reached under the girls arms and lifter her up. She wrapped her arms around Jensens, a huge grin on her face, tears making her eyes sparkle. This tiny little doll sandwiched between the two giants. Chris smiled and took the picture.  
Chris did a little dance as he looked at the picture. No blinking. No funny faces. Good. He looked up and another girl was already standing between them, arms draped casually over the two boys. She was on her tiptoes and could just barely reach.  
Click. Flash.  
Another girl.  
Click. Flash.  
A pair of girls.  
Click. Flash.  
A guy and a girl.  
Ooops. Someone blinked. Grab them and lets do a retake.  
Some faces Chris recognized. They’d gone to enough conventions, or done enough ops at this one, that they’d payed to put his kids through college. Okay not literally. But you get the picture.  
Chris raised his camera, and paused. A blonde, frizzy curl was blocking a big part of this girls face. Chris lowered his camera and stepped forward.  
“Your hair is blocking your face.” he said, carefully tucking the blonde curl behind her ear.  
“Oh. Sorry.” She said quietly. Chris stepped back.  
Click. Flash.  
Click. Flash.  
Click. Flash.  
Chris lost count of how many ops he did in just one session, let alone one convention. Chris raised his camera. A pair of girls stood between the boys. Everyone smiled for the camera.  
Click.  
FLASH.  
Chris lowered his camera and looked at the photo. Hmmm. Something had gone wrong. It was just a blank, white picture. Chris frowned and turned to talk to the volunteer next to him. No one was there. The music had stopped. It was eerily silent.  
CLICK.  
“Who or what are you?” A familiar voice asked. Chris turned back. Jared and Jensen stood in front of him, guns pointed at him, glaring him down.  
“Woah. What’s going on?” Chris asked.  
“You’re not exactly in a position to be asking questions, buddy.” Jensen growled. Chris studied him. His clothes were different. A dark blue shirt, sleeves rolled just below the elbows, over a dark grey shirt. Jared no longer had a beanie on, and wore a green flannel instead of red.  
“Start talking. How did you get in here?” Jared said. Chris stood gaping. He looked around. He didn’t watch the show as dedicatedly as the fans did, but he knew the bunker when he saw it.  
BANG.  
A bullet wizzed by his head, hitting the wall behind him. Chris flinched.  
“Woah! Woah! Wait! Jared, Jensen! Guys.” Chris stammered.  
“Next time I won’t miss. Who are you?!” Jensen bellowed. Jared hit Jensen’s arm.  
“Dean, wait.” Jared took a step forward. “What did you call us?”  
“Jared, quick playing!” Chris was panicking. “I’m...I’m on set right? You...you’re just messing with me, right?” Chris let out a worried laugh.  
“Jared.” Jared said, racking his brain. “The...TV world.”  
“What?” Jensen asked, shooting Jared an annoyed look.  
“Remember that time we went to that alternate world where...where our lives were a tv show? My name was Jared and yours was...”  
“...Jensen.” Jensen looked back and forth between Chris and Jared. “Oh come on,” He said, lowering his gun. “Are you telling me you’re from the TV world?”  
“TV world? Okay come on guys. Cut it out. It was funny at first but...now its...just...” Chris looked around. There were no cameras, no lights, no microphones, or fake walls. Nothing you’d see on a TV set. “Where...am I.” Jared, or Sam rather, put his gun away and approached Chris carefully, like he was approaching a startled deer.  
“Hey. Hey. Take it easy. My name is Sam, this is my brother Dean. I think we need to talk.”


End file.
